Una nueva aventura
by DJ Harukita
Summary: Una nueva chica llega, esta se une a Hao sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones, mientras este poco a poco se enamora de ella... Reviews!


Titulo: Una nueva aventura

Autora: DarkMisau  
Disclaimer xD: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen y blah, blah, blah... De seguro el cuento se lo conocen de memoria XD...

Este es un fic que escribi hace mucho tiempo, tenia 10 capitulos, y todos esos los jnte aquí... Espero que se entienda...!

Bueno, esto es un fic Algo yaoi...de HoroxRen o al reves... pero tambien tiene un personaje nuevo,Neshiko.Bueno si quieren saber más lean,uuUUU

Empiezo:

A Neshi-chan siempre le pegan

A Neshi-chan siempre la castigan

Pero no importa, nadie le importa Neshi-chan

Solo Kaoru-kun

Pero Kaoru-kun se fue a Tokio

Kaoru-kun siempre protegió a Neshi-chan

Ahora Neshi-chan va a tener que soportar que la reten

Que le peguen

Que la castiguen

Hasta que Kaoru-kun vuelva

Neshi-chan nunca quiso que Kaoru-kun se vaya

Kaoru-kun, ai shiteru

Kaoru-kun es el onii-san de Neshi-chan

Neshi-chan solo tiene un hermano

Pero Neshi-chan igual es feliz

Eso cree Neshi-chan...

Mamá: Neshiko! A cenar!

Neshiko: Voy al tiro! ¡Espere un minuto!

Mamá: Un minuto!

Neshiko: Sí...

Neshiko Kasamo es una niña de unos 13 años. Su hermano protector Kaoru Kasamo había ido por unos meses a Tokio para investigar unos asesinatos que se estaban llevando a cabo. Su padre había muerto en ese lugar. Neshiko siempre era maltratada en su casa. Ella estaba cansada de que su vida fuera así. Si no fuera por su hermano, lo más probable es que se hubiera suicidado.

Neshiko: Termine, permiso.

Mamá: Espera

Neshiko: Sí?

Mamá: ( le pega una cachetada) Le diste la dirección a un amigo tuyo... Vino a verte... Explícame eso... Acuérdate que no le puedes dar la dirección a NADIE.

Neshiko: Es que... Me siguió en el camino a la escuela... sin que me diera cuenta...

Mamá: A la próxima ten mas cuidado, si no quieres recibir un castigo peor... Y si viene ese amiguito tuyo de nuevo... Mmm... Pasaría algo grave...

Neshiko: Si... permiso... Me voy a mi habitación...

Al entrar a su oscura y vacía habitación, cerró con llave la puerta y se echo a llorar en su cama... Neshiko: (Susurrando) Esta vida que tengo es un desastre... Kaoru-kun... ¿Porqué tuvo que irse? ... Maldigo la hora en que se fue...

Al recordar ese momento nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus bellos ojos verdes.

+ FlashBack +

Los largos y fino cabello de una chica se mecían sin cesar, mientras que su dueña lloraba sin parar. Un chico a su lado de cabello azul y corto la trataba de consolar inútilmente.

Kaoru: Vamos Neshiko, deja de llorar, si sigues así, no podré recordar a mi hermanita con una sonrisa

Neshiko: No te vayas Kaoru-kun!

Kaoru: Tengo que ir...

Neshiko: ( con una sonrisa) Esta bien, pero prométeme que vas a volver vivo y pronto, y que viajaras con la ropa que a mí me gusta n.n

Kaoru: (Sonriendo) Como tu quieras n.n

+ Fin FlashBack +

Sonrío ante ese recuerdo. Su hermano hacia todo lo que queria con tal de que ella soriera.

Se puso su pijama y se puso a dormir.

Mañana seria un día distinto.

Raro, distinto, aventurero, pero grandioso  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vemos a nuestra linda, sufrida y simpática amiga en la escuela.

Neshiko: Veamos... Si tenemos 12 tomates aquí y 12 manzanas allá... y las juntamos... son... 204? No... eh... ¡402! no... mmmmmmmm... no she X.x

Tsusuki: Oh... vamos Neshi-chan! Yo sé que sabes cual es la respuesta!

Neshiko: Nuu... no la se... X.X

Tsusuki: Neshiko? ¿Qué té pasa?

Neshiko: Mi cerebro... X.X... penso tanto que se sobrecargo X.X

Tsusuki: ¬¬

Neshiko: U

Tsusuki: La respuesta era 24. Si se juntan 12 con otros 12 son 24... ¿Entiendes?

Neshiko: No entendí O.o

Chihiro: Ohhhhhhhhhh... Eres todo un caso Neshiko... Vamos Tsusuki... No pierdas tiempo con esta loca.

Tsusuki: No... yo sé que ella va a entender... ¿Cierto?

Neshiko: Huh... sí... claro U

Tsusuki: Ahí! Ahora tengo clases de Música, ¡nos vemos Neshiko! Vamos Chihiro, ¡O llegaremos tarde!

Chihiro: Ya, ya...

Neshiko: ¡¡¡Adiós! Qué les vaya bien!

Tsusuki/Chihiro: Gracias!

Neshiko sigue con la vista a las chicas hasta que entran en la sala de Música

Neshiko: Ahora toy solita T.T, ¿Qué haré?

El viento soplaba fuerte... Neshiko tenia frío... Hasta que ve algo moviéndose dentro de... ¿Un Árbol?

Neshiko: ¿Nani? O.o... ¿Qué sera? Tal vez sea un perro o un gatito que se quedo atrapado entre las ramas de ese árbol...

Neshiko fue hacia donde se encontraba el árbol... Ahí pudo ver que no había ni un gato ni un perro, sino un humano... Usaba ropa muy rara... Su cabello largo y era de un café no muy oscuro, de sus orejas colgaban unos aros gigantes y al centro una... ¿Estrella, usaba una manta muy larga, y unos pantalones bien raros... Según ella, y según ella, era lindo...

Neshiko: Ho-Hola... ¿Quién eres?

¿: Mi nombre es Hao Asakura, ¿y tu?

Neshiko: Ho-Hola Hao... yo soy Neshiko...

Hao: Así que tú eres Neshiko Kasamo

Neshiko: eh... si... soy yo...

Hao: Te estaba buscando

Neshiko: A.. ¿A mí? O/o

Hao: Sip , según mis espías, eres una poderosa humana que puede ver fantasmas...

Neshiko: (palidece) ¿¿FANTASMAS?

Hao: Sí... ¡Ah! Conque no lo sabias... Jeje... ... JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJ! DEBISTE VER TU CARA CUANDO TE LO DIJE! JAJAJJAJAJAJJAAJJAJJJOJOJOJOJO JOJEJEJJEJEJJEJEJIJIJIJIJIJIJI JIJIJJUJUJUJUJUJ UJUJUJUJU

Neshiko: ¬/¬

Hao: Bien, quiero hacerte una propuesta.

Neshiko: ¿Propuesta? O.o

Hao: Sip... Tu trabajas para mí, y yo te doy un espíritu y una arma para que puedas hacer tu posesión de objetos... Y así ser una gran shaman y..

Neshiko: ¿Shaman? ¿Que es eso?

Hao: Shaman es... pues... Las personas que pueden ver fantasmas y que tienen uno... O.o...JAJAJAJAJJAJAJ! HASTA UN NIÑO SABE ESO!AJAJAJAJJAAJAJJAJ!!!

Neshiko: ¬¬

Hao: Le siento es que es muy divertido

Neshiko: Pues yo no le encuentro lo chistoso ¬¬

Hao: Bueno, aceptas mi propuesta? U

Neshiko: Huh... Está bien!

Hao: (pensando) Ajajajajja! ¡Ahora si podré ser el rey shaman, y nadie lo podrá evitar, esta chica terminara con Yoh, y sus idiotas compañeros, así yo llegare a ser el gran rey shaman! (Ríe) WAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJ!!!!!!!!

Neshiko: ¿?... O.o  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neshiko: Era... ¡¡AH, ME ACORDÉ! ¡¡REGGIE, CONCÉDEME TU ALMA! ¡¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!

Hao: (aplaude) Por fin lo haces, después de intentarlo mas de 20 veces ¬¬

Neshiko: (Sonrojada) Ahí... no pudo ser para tanto /U

Hao: Bien, mejor practica los ataques... Yo disfrutare de este magnifico sol...

Imaginémonos a Hao, sin su manta, con unos lentes negros o gafas, con zungas (N/A: JAJAJJA XD) y tomándose un juguito de naranjas.

Neshiko: (Susurrando) Claro, el disfruta del Sol, mientras yo tengo que achicharrarme entrenando para no se que cosa... ¬¬

Hao: Te escuche... y estas trabajando para matar a...

Neshiko: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿MATAR?

Hao: Si, y no me interrumpas... Bien, como decía, a matar a mi hermano y a sus diminutos amigos...

Neshiko: Si... Como tu digas

Hao: Mejor sigue ¬¬

Neshiko: AH? Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Sí!

Hao: Dale en el blanco

En eso aparece el blanco.

Neshiko: ¡¡TRUENO BLANCO DE LA REINA! ( Apunta hacia el blanco, y de la lanza salen varios truenos) SÍ! EN EL BLANCO!

Hao: (aplaude) Bien hecho... ahora puedes ir a dar un paseo, y si quieres llevar a tu espíritu...

Neshiko: AH! USTED ES EL MEJOR! GRACIAS! VAMOS REGGIE!

Reggie: Si...

La chica y su espíritu salen corriendo (N/A: Aunque es obvio que el espíritu volando XD) del lugar en donde estaba Hao

Hao: Solo espero que no se encuentre con yoh... ni con sus diminutos amigos...

Pero la suerte no fue con Hao... Neshiko estaba en una feria cuando de pronto se encuentra con Yoh y los demás ...

Neshiko: ¿¿Señor Hao?

Yoh: Dijiste... ¿¿HAOOOOOOOOOOOOO?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capitulo: IV

Neshiko: ¿¿Señor Hao? Se corto el pelo! XDDD

Anna: El no es Hao! Es mi prometido Yoh Asakura!

Neshiko: Y... Oh? ¿¿Quién es? ¿¿Asakura? AHHHHHHHHHHH! Usted es el hermano del señor Hao! MUCHO GUSTO!Soy la mejor amiga del! Me llamó Neshiko Kasamo

Yoh: eh...

Horo-Horo: Hola! Un gusto conocerte! Todos los amigos de Hao son los mios! ))

Ryu: ohhhhhhhhhh... mi lyserg... eh? Que bella chica! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Neshiko: eh...si claro... bien don ... yoh!

Yoh: X.X...

Tamao: eh? Don Yoh, esta babeando /

Yoh: eh? aaaaaaaaaah... jajajaja n/nUUUUU

Neshiko: Bueno... Nos veremos pronto... El señor Hao me debe estar esperando

Yoh: Neshiko!

Neshiko: Sí?

Yoh: Juntémonos... algún día?

Neshiko: eh? Claro... n/n ( o/O

Anna y Tamao: ¬/¬

Neshiko: Adios!

Se va y llega donde Hao

Hao: Llegaste? Tan pronto? T.T (Pensando: Se acabo la libertad!T.T)Donde estuviste?

Neshiko: Si, llegue, muy pronto, y estuve en una feria... ¬/¬

Hao: y te encontraste con alguien particular?

Neshiko: No...

Hao: ah...

Neshiko: AH! Si! Me encontré con alguien!

Hao: con? /

Neshiko: Con su clon! XDD

Hao: Plop! (Pensando: mi... clon? YOH! Maldita sea!) CON YOH?

Neshiko: Sip!

Hao: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! / ;

Supongo que no hablaste NADA con el, verdad?

Neshiko: Claro que sip!

Hao: Grrrrrrrrrrrr... esta bien, vete

Neshiko: Sip!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neshiko:... ... ... ... ... ...

Reggie: ¿Qué sucede?

Neshiko:...mmmmmm... nada...

Reggie: Digame la verdad 

Neshiko:... Solo me pregunto... ¿Donde estaran mis amigas,la escuela, mi casa, el pueblo...y los habitantes?

Reggie: ¿A que se refiere? oo

Neshiko: ¿¿No me entiendes?

Reggie: nop X.x

Neshiko: ...

Reggie: ...

Neshiko: ...

Reggie: ... El señor Hao la esta llamando

Neshiko: ¿Sí?

Reggie: Sip

Neshiko: ¿Me acompañas?

Reggie: Es mejor que vaya usted sola, señorita

Neshiko: Pero...

Reggie: Vaya...

Neshiko: Bueno T.T

Va a donde Hao

Neshiko: ¿Me llamaba?

Hao: Si...

Neshiko: ¿Sí? Diga no mas

Hao: bueno...

Neshiko: ¿Sí? nn

Hao: Yo...

Neshiko: ¿Usted...? nn

Hao: He decidido...

Neshiko: ¿A decidido?

Hao: Llevarte ...

Neshiko: ¿¿Levarme? n n

Hao: ¡¡Qué te vayas a la pensión Asakura unos días para investigar unos días y luego ayudarne a derrotarlos! /

Neshiko: ¡¡De paseo! ¡Genial!... Un momento... ayudarlo... ¿ A derrotaralos? O/o

Hao: Si...

Neshiko: ¿A que se refiere? O/o

Hao: ¡A que me vas a ayudar y listo! Ahora ve a ordenar tus cosas para ir alla...y lleva a Reggie!

Neshiko: ¡Sip! nn

Va a donde Reggie y la ve desmayada

Neshiko: ¡¡REGGIE! O.O

Reggie: .

Neshiko: ¡Reggie! ¿Qué te paso?

Reggie: Sus gritos X.x... me ... ¡dejaron sorda!

Neshiko: ¬¬

Reggie: UU

Neshiko: ¬¬

Reggie: UUU

Neshiko: ¬¬

Reggie: nñUU

Neshiko: 

Reggie: ¡Usted gana! ¡Lo siento! /

Neshiko: nn 

Reggie: uu

Neshiko: Bueno, hay que ir a empacar nuestras cosas... ¡Nos vamos de viaje!

Reggie: O.O

Neshiko: ¡Sip! ¡Vamos!

Reggie: wenu... uu

Las cosas ya estan lista...solo falta Hao

Neshiko: ¡¡Porque se demorara tanto el señor Hao!

Reggie: No lo se...8-)

Hao: ¡Uf!Creo que fue algo que comi!

Fifi sip!El espiritu del fuego XD) Sip!Esa fue la meada mas larga de la historia mexicana...¡¡Jajajaajajajajaja!XDDDDDDDD DDDDD ( Por si aca... no tengo nada en contra de los Mexicanos...incluso...¡¡ Viva Mexico ! XDD)

Hao: ¬/¬

Fifi: nnUU ( se arrodila pidiendo disculpas XD)

Hao: ( Ignorando olimpicamente las suplicas de "Fifi") ¿Listas chicas? nn

Reggie y Neshiko: Sip O.O

Hao: jeje...soy muy popular... ( Soplandose las uñas ) 

Neshiko: En sus sueños... ¬/¬

Hao: mmmmmm... ¬/¬

Neshiko: Sorry... XD

Hao: Mmmmm... ¬¬ ¿Vamos?

Reggie y Fifi: Sip... nñUU

Hao: Vamos entonces!

Neshiko: sip nn

Lejos de ahi, en una hermosa pension ( si seguro XD)

Anna: YOH! ¿¿DONDE TE METISTE?

De pronto sale Yoh de una alcoba todo despeinado

Yoh: ¿Si Anita? n

Anna: ¡¡DONDE TE METISTE ¬¬

Yoh: eh... O/O... ¡Por ahi!n/

Anna: ¡¡DIME!

Yoh: En... la... ... ¡¡Cocina! o.O

Anna: ¡¡La verdad! 

Yoh: ¡¡Esa es la verdad! ñ/

Anna: ( se va ) Pobre de ti, si es mentira! 

Yoh: ¡Uf! Tamao! Ya puedes salir de ahi

Tamao: ( Que sale de la misma alcoba que Yoh, y mucho mas despeinada que el) Si... n/n

Yoh: (Pone sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Tamao) n/n

Tamao: O/o

Yoh: ¿Por que no me besas?

Tamao: ¡¡Don Yoh! Aca no! /

Yoh: ¡Solo uno! 

Tamao: esta bien... ¡¡pero solo uno! -/-

Justo cuando se aproximaban, se abre la puerta, haciendo que Tamao se separe bruscamente de Yoh

Neshiko: ¡¡Hola familia! n n

Yoh: ¡Neshiko! ( da el menso ni que grito )

Gracias al grito, llegan dos chicos

Ryu: ¡¡Neshiko! Mi novia! n/n

Horo-Horo: ¡¡Neshiko! ¡Mi gran amiga! nn

Ren: ( Celoso hasta los huesos) ¿Quien es ELLA? ¬/¬

Neshiko: Yo soy Neshiko! y tu?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ren: M... ( Pensando: No es competencia...no para mi...XD)

Se va

Neshiko: ...¿?

Yoh: El es así...no te preocupes XD

Neshiko: Bien... nn

Tamao: Con su permiso... u/u

Anna: ¡¡Yoh! ¿eh? Esa niña...

Neshiko: Hola!

Anna: M...

Se va a donde Ren

Yoh: ... Ella tambien es asi...

Neshiko: Bueno! n

Yoh: Bien! Me acompañas? Te voy a ir a presentar a los otros chicos!

Neshiko: Claro!

Yoh: Vamos

Van donde los otros

Yoh: Bien! Ese moreno de ahi es Chocolove

Chocolove: Buenos dias chiquina! XD ( Y eso que es de noche XD)

Yoh: El es Horo-Horo como bien sabes, el alto de peinado extraño ( Si pus si se cree Elvis Presley XD)

es Ryu, el otro alto de cabello rubio es Fausto con su espiritu Elisa... ella es Anna, Tamao , el Ren,

y Jun...

Neshiko: Ok! XD

Ren: De que te ries... 

Neshiko: De nada nñUU

Jun: Ren... tranquilisate... --UU

Ren: mmm.. ( Se va )

Neshiko: o.O

Yoh: nn Neshiko, te gustaria acompañarme?

Neshiko: Claro! nn

Yoh: Bien, vamos! nn

Neshiko: Bien!

Se van

Tamao: Con permiso /

Anna: ...

Se van

Horo-Horo: Alguien sabe porque Anna y Tamao se portan así¿? o.O

Jun: No es obvio? Anna y Tamao estan celosas de Neshiko porque Yoh ya no

les hace tanto caso como antes.

Ryu: A que te refieres con Tamao? Entiendo lo de doña Anna pero lo de

Tamao...

Horo-Horo: Es que no te has dado cuenta? Es obvio que a Tamao le gusta

Yoh!

Ryu: No sabia... O.O

Manta: ( Que acaba de llegar ) Hola chicos! nn

Todos los presentes: Hola!

Manta: Donde esta Yoh? No lo veo!

Ryu: Don Yoh acaba de salir con la señorita Neshiko uu

Manta: ¿Neshiko?

Horo-Horo: Es una chica nueva que conocimos hace poco...

Manta: Ah... ¿Y saben a donde fue? ¿Cuando vuelven?

Horo-Horo: No sabemos a donde fue...

Jun: Y suponemos que pronto volveran...

Anna: ¿¿QUE HACEN AHI? ¡¡MANTA!

Manta: Hola A... n

Anna: ¡¡VE A LAVAR LOS PLATOS!

Manta Si Anna... --UU

Anna: Y ustedes grupo de flojos! Hagan algo util! 

Todos: Si Anna... --UU

Anna: ¿DONDE FUE YOH? ¡TIENE QUE ENTRENAR! 

Horo-Horo: Se fue con Neshiko...--UU

Anna: ... 

Se va

Vayamos donde Yoh nñUU 

Neshiko: Los que no tienen dinero tienen que trabajar para pagar la pension?

Yoh: Sip nn

Neshiko: Vaya!Que prometida la tuya! nñU

Yoh: Jeje.. ñnU

Neshiko: Bien entonces yo podre descansar ya que tengo bastante dinero!nn

Yoh: Que bien

Neshiko: Si pues XD

Yoh: ...¿Eres shaman?

Neshiko: Sip, te presento a mi espiritu Reggie

Yoh: hola! nn

Reggie: hi... --UU (Pensando: Es igualita a la señorita Neshiko XD)

Yoh: Y yo te presento a Amidamaru

Amidamaru: Buenas! nn

Reggie: o/o

Amidamaru: o/o ( Amor a primera vista XD )

Neshiko: Hola Amidamaru...¿Amidamaru?...¡¡Amidamaru! o.o

Amidamaru: ¿eh? Ah! jeje... Hola n/

Yoh: Jijijiji ( Con su risa de tonto...--UU)

Ni uno de los tortolos se habian dado cuenta que ALGUIEN los espeaba

Hao: MMMmmmmmmmmmmm... 

Neshiko: Se hace tarde...¿Vamos?

Yoh: Sip... ademas esta empezando a hacer frio...

Pension Asakura, 10:30 horas

Anna: ¡¡Ese Yoh! ¿¿TODAVIA NO LLEGA? 

Manta: nop... --UU

Yoh: Ya llegue! nn

Anna: ( Que poco menos lo deja sin aire ahorcandolo ) Donde estuviste!¿ ?

Yoh: ( Azul XD ) Yo... en... el... cen... tro...

Neshiko: Anna!Sueltalo! Lo vas a matar!O.o

Anna: Para ti soy DOÑA Anna! Y no me mandes!

Neshiko: Glup! Claro...nñ...

Anna: ( Que lo suelta ) Yoh... mañana entrenaras el doble...

Yoh: Si Annita T.T

Anna: Mmmm... ( le da una mirada de reojo a Neshiko y se va)

Yoh: T.T

Neshiko: n

Yoh: T.T

Neshiko: ...

Yoh: T.T

Neshiko: Para de llorar! 

Yoh: Guenop... nn

Neshiko: ¬¬ Me voy a acostar ... Buenas noches...

Yoh: Buenas nn

Neshiko se va

Yoh: Bien...creo que soy el ultimo en quedarse asi que ire a apagar las luces...

Manta: no Yoh! Todavia falto Yo! nn

Yoh: Manta! Que sorpresa tan agradable! Que sucede? Tengo sueño...uuUU

Manta: ¬¬ Queria informarte hay noticias de Lyserg!

Yoh: Si? Que le ha pasado? nn

Manta: Me envio un e-mail... y dice que si queremos podemos ir todos a pasar las vacaciones alla en 

Inglaterra

Yoh: si? No es mala idea... mañana se lo informare a Anna a ver que dice...

Manta: Bien nn yo me voy Yoh...¡¡Buenas noches!

Yoh: Buenas! nn

Se va el enano cabezon

Yoh: Bien...ahora si a dormir...

Tamao: Joven Yoh... o/o

Yoh: Hola Tamao... n/n

Tamao:... Ho...hola ...

Yoh: Buenas noches ( Le da un "pequeño" beso a Tamao en sus suaveeeeees labios )

Tamao: Buenas...noches... o/O

Yoh: jejeje... n/n

Vayamos donde Ren y Jun

Jun: Ren... tienes que controlarte! ¬¬

Ren: Que quieres que haga! Es muy amable con ella! Y eso me pone...mmm... celoso! 

Jun: Pero el no es el unico en el mundo!

Ren: Pero el es el que me...eh...gusta...( apenas audible ) u/u

Jun: Lo se... pero ese ainu parece muy interesado en esa chica...

Ren: ODIO A HORO-HORO CON TODA MI ALMA!Y A NESHIKO TAMBIEN!

En otra habitacion

¿: Escuchaste amor esos ruidos? me dan miedo... o.o

¿?. sip.. pero no te preocupes... qui estoy yo para protegerte! XDD  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Atacan la pension!

Al dia siguiente, un hermoso amanecer, donde toooooooooodos los pensionistas de la pension Asakura (XD) habian despertado de un exeeeeeelente humor nnU

Anna: YOH ASAKURA!EN DONDE ESTUVISTE EN LA NOCHE!

Yoh: Pues... yo... eh... yo ... eh... --UUUU

Anna: (en un tono suave) respon (Tono...eh...n.n´) DDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Yoh: Lleve a pasear a Neshiko para que conociera la ciudad porque al parecer viene de otra!

Anna: Bien...ahora , ve y ENTRENA EL DOBBLEEEEEEEEEEEE! entendiste? 77 o quieres que te lo repita 77

Yoh: Si,señora!

Anna: Hum...

Neshiko: (Que acaba de llegar) Buenos dias A... doña Anna...

Anna: Hum... ( se va)

Neshiko: OOUU

Horo2: Hola Neshiko!

Neshiko: Hola Horo-Horo!

Ryu: Hola noviecita nn

Neshiko: Uh... eh... hola...n.nUU

En un arbol de la pension alguien veia toodo eso muy enojado...

Hao: Que se creen, no pueden saludarla, ni tocarla, ni menos decirle "noviecita"! 77

Fifi: O.O

Hao: ¿?

Fifi: nnUU

Hao: Grrrrrr...

Volvamos a la pension

Tamao: Buenos dias jov... Oh!

Yoh: H..o..l..a..T..a..m..a..o...

Tamao: señorita Anna!Va a quebrarle la espalda!

Anna: Callate Tamao! Yo soy dueña de mis actos, asi que yo se lo que hare...ok?

Tamao: Si señorita Anna... O.oUU

Ren: (acaba de llegar) Hola Anna, hola Yoh... (mira de reojo a Neshiko) hum...( se va)

Neshiko: Hola Neshiko, Hola Ren 77

Ren: (lejos de ahi, sigue mirando a Neshiko cuando...)AH!( choca con alguien) Quien es el maldito idiota que no se fija por donde camina?77

oh...

Horo2: Auch! Eso me dolio...

Ren: lo...lo siento ( le da la mano para que se levante)

Horo2: ... ( acepta la mano) Gracias

Ren: (que por primera vez siente la suavidad de las manos de su Horo2...) Yo... Horo2... tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

Horo2: si es importante...pues...dilo

Ren: Yo... o sea...tu... yo hace mucho tiempo que queria decirte esto...tu me...tu me gu... oo

Neshiko: Hola!

Horo2: (que deja completamente de lado a Ren) Hola! Quieres dar un paseo? Tengo algo que decirte!

Neshiko: Vamos entonces...

Ren: ( celoso hasta los huesos...incluso le salia humito por las orejas) (susurrando) Maldita Neshioko!o como se llame

luego...

Horo2: (...) Y,eso...

Neshiko: pues a mi tambien me parece interesante! Esta noche no tengo nada que hacer y con gusto iria contigo al festival de las rosas ( XD)

Horo2: Gracias... nn... Yo Neshiko...quiero decirte algo

Neshiko: Dime...

Horo2: tu... tu me gustas mucho

Neshiko: O.O

Horo2:...

Neshiko: Lo que tu sientes por mi es solo una confusion, una ilusion, tu amas a otra persona y lo se... y ademas, mi corazon pertenece a otra persona...

Horo2: Neshiko, yo necesito saber quien es esa persona...

Neshiko: el es...

En eso cae un gigantesto rayo

Horo2: Cuidado! ( rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Neshiko y evita el golpe)

Neshiko: ah!

Ren: ( va pasando por ahi... y ve la esena...y se pone super-ultra-requete-archi-recontra-celoso para mi amiga Ishisu-Magy) Oh! estan atacandolo!

Lyrin: ( el 1er signo interrogatorio del chap.6) ajajajajjajajjajajjjajjajajajj a!(risa diabolica) conque esta es la pension de Asakura!

Leir: ( Igualito a Yoh y Hao, y el 2o signo interrogatorio del chap. 6) Jajajajajjajajajajajajajjajaja !( misma risa diabolica) si, querida

Lyrin: Vamos a destruirla!

Leir: tus deseos son ordenes!

Neshiko miro fijamente a Leir. Tenia el cabello largo como la del señor Hao, pero la misma sonrisa que Yoh... Usaba al go similar a un uniforme.

Horo2 miro fijamente a Lyrin. seria exactamente igual a Neshiko si no fuera por sus ojos. Los de ella eran rojos como la sangre. y los de Neshiko eran

verdes.

Anna: Que esta pasando aca!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Horo2: Están atacandooooo!

Anna: Que bien... Así, por fin podremos ver cuanto has progresado Yoh... Así que...¡¡A PELEAR!

Yoh: Si, Annita T.T

Tamao: Don Yoh...

Yoh: Bien... Yo seré su rival!

Lyrin: Mira... Ese porrito quiere enfrentarse a nosotros

Leir: sip...ja jja ja ja jja ja ja ja!

Lyrin: ( Susurrando al oído de Leir) Oye, te fijaste? Ese chico es muy parecido a ti

Leir: Es del que te hable, tonta

Lyrin: ( le pega a Leir) No Me INSULTES!

Leir: Como digas, jefecitaaaaaaaa... T.T

Lyrin: jum... no lo olvides...Yo soy la que manda aquí... ( mira a Yoh, que tenia una tremendaaaaaaaaaa gotita de sudor en la frente) M... Bueno, peleemos

Neshiko: Esperen, es injusto que Yoh pelee solo!

Horo2: Si, tiene razón...¡Un momento! ¿Puedes ver a... a ... a ... Ami..?

Neshiko: Si! Yoh ya me lo presentooo!

Horo2: Entonces eres shaman?

Neshiko: Claro!

Ren: ( veía celoso toda esa conversación desde un rincón apartado del resto ) Yo peleare junto a Yoh...( Lo hizo para impresionar a Horo2)

Horo2: (sorprendido) TU? JUNTO A YOH? Nooooooooooooooooooo! JAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJA! MIREN! REN QUIERE PELEAR JUNTO A YOH! JAJAJAJAJA! EL CHINITO SE HISO AMABLE! JAJAJAJJAJAJ! XD

Ren: ¬¬ ( pensando) Lo que hago por amor...

Neshiko: No... Yo peleare junto a Yoh...¿No Reggie?

Reggie: claro...

(Junto a Yoh)

Neshiko: Pelearemos Juntos?

Yoh: Claro, seremos el dúo dinámico! Jijijijiji ( con esa risa de idiota que tiene nnUU) XD

Neshiko: Bueno! Empecemos! Reggie! Concédeme tu alma, posesión de objeto!

Yoh: Amidamaru! Concédeme tu alma, posesión de objeto!

Lyrin: Jaccop! Concédeme tu alma! Posesión de objeto!

Leir: Corregg! Concédeme tu alma! Posesión de objeto!

En ese instante, una feroz batalla comenzo. Yoh peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Leir mientras que Neshiko ( Que era una inexperta en batallas shamaniacas (XD)) no podía defenderse de los ataques de Lyrin, que la embestía ferozmente.

Yoh: Neshiko!

Leir: Concéntrate en NUESTRA batalla, si no quieres morir!

Yoh: no...dejare...que...ni...uno de los dos... mueraaaaaaaaaa!

Comenzo a llover. Y, la espada de Yoh, comenzo a brillar intensamente.

Yoh: Waow..

Neshiko: Tengo que ayudar a Yoh... Reggie! Dame todo tu podeeeeeeeeer!

Reggie: y...ahhhhhhh!

Neshiko: Prepárate para recibir el mas fuerte ataque de Reggie...¡¡TRUENO BLANCO DE LA REINA 10 VECES AUMENTADO!

Lyrin: ¿Qu...? AH! ( Sale volando, todo tipo Pokémon, cuando sacan volando al Team Rocket)

Yoh: ( Mismo proceso que Neshiko) Vaya...

Neshiko: Waow...

Horo2: Eso fue realmente ¡¡Fascinante!

Neshiko: ïﾁŠ

Ren: ¬¬!

Yoh: Bueno, Nehiko, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo para darnos fuerzas?

Anna: Buena idea Yoh ¬¬ , Ahora ve a preparar la cena

Yoh: Pe..Pe...

Tamao: Yo voy!

Anna: No.

Tamao: ïﾁŒDon Yoh...ïﾁŒ

Yoh: XD

Anna: No te rías mucho , y ve a preparar la cena rápido, o si no mañana tendrás que entrenar el TRIPLE!

Yoh: Si, Annita! ( va corriendo!)

( Todos entran menos Horo2 y Ren)

En ese momento, comenzo a llover...Horo2 se sentía extraño... era como que estuviera nervioso... Había optado por irse con los demás, pero una mano lo detuvo

Ren: Me tienes miedo, ainu?

Horo2: Yo no le temo a nada!

Ren: entonces por que quieres huir como un cobarde?

Horo2: yo...

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que no se le aclaraba la voz. Sentía sus mejillas calientes y un cosquilleo en el estomago, y más ahora, que Ren poso sus manos sobre su cintura y acerco su rostro al suyo...

Horo2: ¿Qué...?

No siguió hablando por que los labios de Ren no dejaron salir sus palabras...

En un instante, mas por necesidad que por placer, Ren se separó de Horo2...

Ren: Te amo...

Horo2: yo...

No siguió hablando ya que sus amigos habian llegado.

Tamao: Joven Ren... ¿Se sirve algo?

Ren: Si, claro

Y se fue con Tamao...

Horo2: Ai Shiteru Ren...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Al día siguiente... Hacia un calor... insoportable... Yoh se entrenaba , Tamao hacia el desayuno, Ren miraba a Yoh, Anna vigilaba que Yoh no fuera a hacer una de sus estupideces, Chocolove y Pilika estaban en un rincón apartado... Chocolove lanzando sus chistes fomes mientras que Pilika reía a todo pulmón... Ryu y su "pandilla" habían ido a el centro de la ciudad a hacer los encargos de Anna( Que por cierto eran como 1.000... ). Solo Neshiko y Horo2 no estaban...

Manta: ( recién llegando) Hola a todos nn

Todos: Hola...

Manta: Anna... Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Anna: Que quieres cabezón

Manta: Solo queria saber si Yoh te había dicho que...

Anna: ¿Qué?

Manta: que Lyserg nos invito a todos a Inglaterra...

Anna: si?

Manta: si..nn

Anna: Pues a mi me vale lo que haga ese niñito mimado... Porque no iremos...

Todos: ( a excepción de Ren ) QUEEEEEEEEEEEE¿? PORQUE!

Anna: porque... me da flojera...

Yoh: Manta...paga...ra los ... gas tos!

Anna: Esta bien... Responde A Lyserg que quiero pieza para mi sola y con una TV. ...

Manta: Lo que tu digas Anna!

Neshiko: ( Que acaba de llegar) Vamos a salir?

Manta: Hola!

Neshiko: nn Hola

Anna: Iremos de vacaciones a Inglaterra

Yoh: Será fasina...nte!

Neshiko: Inglaterra? Porque tan lejos?

Yoh: Un amigo nos invito...

Neshiko: Genial! Y cuando partimos?

Anna: Partimos? Me parece que tu no encajas en este viaje...

Ren: Claro..no tendría porque ir...(Pensando) Por fin esta Anna hace algo bien...

Neshiko: pero...

Horo2: (que llego recientito!) A no! Neshiko ira o si no yo no iré...

Neshiko: nn

Anna: ...

Yoh: Annita ( la mira con una mirada suuuuuuuuuuuper sexy...)

Anna: Esta bien... ..

Tamao: Joven Horo, señorita Neshiko... ¿ se sirven algo?

Horo2: Si, gracias Tamao... ( siente que alguien lo mira fijamente y mira a quien lo mira...)...uu

Ren: ( no deja de mirarlo)...

El día del viaje... Ya en Inglaterra...uu

Anna: ... Asi que este es Inglaterra

Lyserg: Hola chicos!

Yoh: Hola Lyserg!

Lyserg: hola... Yo soy Lyserg.. ¿y tu?

Neshiko: soy Neshiko...

Lyserg: un gusto...

Neshiko: Lo mismo digo...

( Lejos de ahí...en un rincón apartado)

Hao: Porque ese niño mimado tiene que mirar asi a Neshiko! No ve que es MI propiedad! QUE SE CREEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fifi: ¿?

Hao: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Son unos idiotas!¬¬

( Bueno... ahora en un lugar donde NO esta Hao ¬¬)

Horo2:...

Ren:...

Los dos concentrados en su beso apasionado...

Hasta que Ren comenzo a bajar y besar el cuello de Horo2...

Horo2: ah...ah...

Tamao: Joven Ho...oh...OO

Horo2: (Se separa bruscamente de Ren) Tamao! No es lo que tu piensas!

Tamao: Yo.. no quise interrumpir! OO

Horo2: ...JE...nnUU

Tamao: Bueno...yo me voy 66UU /( se va)

Yoh: Pssssssss... Tamao! Por aqui!

Tamao: Joven Yoh!

Yoh: Oye... Hace tiempo que tu y yo nos jugamos...(mirada lujuriosa)

Tamao: Pero que dice! 66

Yoh: Ven...

Tamao: Pe...Pe... OO

Yoh: Ven. ( la toma de la mano y se internan en un bosque... luego no se les vuelve a ver)

( en otro lugar)

Neshiko: que lindas flores! Se podran sacar? Nah, igual las sacaré...Mmm? No se porque, pero siento que no estoy sola...

Hao: porque asi es mi querida...eh...bueno... nn

Neshiko: SEÑOR HAO!

Hao: SCHT!

Neshiko: señor Hao...que hace aquí?

Hao: Bueno... Te he seguido todo el rato...

Neshiko: ¿Me ha estado espiando?

Hao: Claro...

Neshiko: Incluso cuando estaba en mi pieza y me desvestia? OO

Hao: Claro que no! ¬¬ (Pensando) en verdad si... (empieza a babear)

Neshiko: ah... ( se da vuelta y comienza a irse, pero, una ráfaga de viento pasa y le levanta toda la parte de atrás del vestido...)Ah!

( Alguien se cae)

Neshiko? Señor Hao!

Hao: eh...66 ( hao tirado en el suelo con sangre en la nariz...)

Neshiko: Esta bien?

Hao: solo estare bien si tu me

Neshiko: (lo besa...Y luego de 30 s.) besas?

Hao: Eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado...

Neshiko: nn

Hao: Ai Shiteru Neshiko

Neshiko: Yo igual

Se besan nuevamente...


End file.
